Pockyland Dreams
by OrangePyroManiac
Summary: Misa drags Light off for a date, but L has to come too, since he's handcuffed to Light. They go to a new theme park called: Pockyland! First Fanfiction! For OrganisedInsanity!


**Hello! This here is my first fan fiction and the first finished story I have ever written! This is for OrganisedInsanity!**

**Suki belongs to OrganisedInsanity!**

**I do not own Death Note!**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

"But Liiiiiiiiight!" Misa begged, grabbing onto Lights hand from across the table.

"Misa I told you, Ryuzaki will have to come with us, him being handcuffed to me and all." Light sighed, glaring sideways at L who was busy eating cake to take any notice.

"Aww…Ryuzaki just once!"

"No Misa, I am not aloud to remove these handcuffs, not even for your date."

"…Ok then, Misa will let Ryuzaki come too!" Misa exclaimed, jumping up. "We can go to… Pockyland! The new theme park! Were going tomorrow, don't be late!" Misa ran off to sort out her outfit for the next day.

A few hours later L and Light were sitting back at the computers, working on the Kira case. L was concentrating on making a large tower of sugar cubes, while light watched from the chair next to him. Light began to think to himself, _I wonder what people are going to think tomorrow, wont we get a few odd stares, since I'm handcuffed to a strange looking man and all… And what if we get separated from Misa… Then ill be all alone with L!_ But he was soon interrupted from his thoughts by L's blank eyes staring at him.

"Light-kuns face has gone all red like a strawberry" L chuckled and turned back to the computer. Lights face went a bit redder, but he still turned around and faced the computer, trying not to look at L.

The next day

L, Light and Misa sat on the bus heading to Pockyland theme park. Misa gripped onto Lights arm on one side, while L sat in his signature position on the other. They got a few strange stares from the other passengers, mostly directed at L, but some because they recognised Misa Misa. As soon as the bus stopped Misa jumped up,

"Come on Light! I want to ride the Ferris wheel!" she pulled Lights arm until he stood up then skipped off the bus. They all walked to the entrance gate where you buy your tickets, stopping to pay for there own. Light pulled out his wallet and paid the man at the counter, who didn't really seem very interested in his job. Mis took the tickets and pulled Light inside, L following behind them.

As soon as they walked through the gates L spotted the Cotton candy stand.

"Light-Kun may I get some of that?" he looked sideways at Light, who rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes as long as your quick or Misa will explode!" Light replied quickly. L took Light over to the stand and bought some of the fluffy pink candy, picking it off the stick and placing it in his mouth. Misa then proceeded to drag them both onto the Ferris wheel. They all sat in one small cart and waited as it slowly moved round in a circle. Light looked in the cart in front and saw a light green haired boy and a brown haired boy. He soon got bored of watching them though, so he instead started watching L eat his candy. L spotted Light watching him and held out the stick to him,

"would you like some Light-kun?"

"Sure" Light replied, taking some off the stick. Misa pouted and crossed her arms so L offered her some too. Soon the Ferris wheel stopped and it was their turn to get out.

Most of the day was like this, an excited Misa dragging L and Light onto mostly all the rides. It was late afternoon by this time and the park seemed to be even more crowded than before. An idea popped into L's head, he looked at Light who seemed to be getting tired of Misa pulling him around. L stood still for a moment and then shouted loudly so lots of people could hear,

"Look everyone it's the famous Misa Misa!" A huge flock of people surrounded Misa, asking her questions and getting her autograph. L quickly grabbed Lights arm and slipped through the crowds of people, with what seemed like practice. Finally he stopped when the couldn't hear any more fangirl screams. L chuckled,

"Finally we can get away from silly Misa! He looked at Light, who thought to himself, _Oh dear, its just like what I was thinking yesterday! We really are separated from Misa! _L looked around and pointed towards a ride,

"Light-kun lets go in there so she cant find us!" Lights eyes widened. The tunnel of love?

"Come on quick or she'll come! Its just because its dark and inside!" L explained, dragging a still shocked Light inside. Light finally snapped back to his senses as a giggling scarlet haired girl showed them to their carriage. Light managed to catch the name on her tag, "Suki."

"Have a nice time!" Suki smiled and waved as they both climbed in and the boat started moving. Something hard fell into Lights lap, he turned round quickly and saw Suki give a grin before they turned a corner. He picked up the packet and squinted, trying to see what it said on it. He managed to ready "Strawberry Pocky." L took the packet out of Lights hands and opened it,

"Light-kun have you ever played the pocky game?"

"Yes I have, the stupid girls at school always played it."

"Oh…." L took out a stick of pocky and put one end in his mouth,

"Play with me Light!" L said through the pocky stick.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I wont let Misa drag you out for anymore dates if you play?"

"Oh fine!"

They were halfway through the stick, Lights face was red once again and they were nearing the end of the tunnel of love. L took another bite which almost took all the pocky, Light could feel L's black hair tickling his face. Light inwardly sighed and took the last bite, his lips touching L's, he tasted of sugar… and tea. Light pressed his lips against L's, trying to make him run out of air quicker, causing L to raise a hand and place it on Lights face. Light gripped the bottom of L's shirt and felt a sharp prodding in his side.

Light woke up, abruptly sitting up to see L poking him,

"Come on Light-Kun its time to get up, remember Misa's date at Pockyland?" Light sighed, it only been a dream. He pushed the blanket off of him and stood up, now it was time for the real day!

* * *

**There its all done! Horray! So did you enjoy it? Or did you hate it? Notes of improvement are welcome!**


End file.
